I. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates generally to sockets for cards in computing devices.
II. Background
Computing devices of all shapes and sizes may include one or more sockets that receive removable cards therein. For example, laptop (and even desktop) computers may use a personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA) card; mobile phones may have a subscriber identification module (SIM) card; cameras and/or mobile terminals may have a memory card slot such as a secure digital (SD) or the like. Even within types of cards, there may be multiple formats. For example, SD cards come in at least miniSD, microSD, SDHC, SDXC, SDIO and other formats. Such cards are designed to be inserted within a socket on the computing device and conductive pins on the card mate with conductors within the socket to form electrical connections through which signals may pass including, but not limited to: data, clock signals, command signals, power, and the like.
In larger computing devices it is relatively easy to accommodate multiple sockets to accommodate multiple removable cards. Such larger devices may have ample surface area on which to place the sockets, such that some computing devices may have multiple sockets of a particular type. Additionally, within such larger computing devices there is ample room for printed circuit boards to support the specialized connectors and conductors of the sockets.
While larger computing devices have the luxury of plural sockets, smaller computing devices such as smart phones and other mobile terminals do not have the same luxury. Each socket consumes a portion of the limited surface area of the mobile terminal. For smart phones that are routinely placed inside an additional protective housing, the back surface of the mobile terminal is typically not available for such a socket, further limiting the sockets to the outer circumference of the mobile terminal. While accommodating such sockets raises engineering concerns about making sure the conductors are properly positioned, electromagnetic interference (EMI) concerns are addressed, and that signals are passed correctly, modern mobile terminals also rely on aesthetic appeal for commercial advantage. Many consumers opine that plural sockets are unsightly and detract from the aesthetic appeal of the mobile terminals.